Assassin x Assassin
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Well, it turned out Mikan disguise as a dork and Natsume, well, he's just being the usual hottie he is. Both of them were assassins from the dangerous ability class and were partners. Will love grow, or will they hate each other forever? RatedT for safety
1. Bullies and victim

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one~ The bullies and the victim

This school was recognized as music – Alice academy – Ongaku(music) Alice Gakuen, and all students were labeled as snobs or nobles. How about this little scene below?

The crowd laughed as the bullies continually step on the poor victim's school bag.

"HA! Your bag can be trashed now," the leader said as she picked it up and threw it in the rubbish bin.

The victim lowered her head.

"Anyways, why are you such a loser? Lizuki Laika? Oh wait… you have a double "L" in your initial, that makes you a double loser," she said as she grabbed the victim by her shirt but dropped her on the floor again, making her sit on the dirty floor.

"Never appear in front of me with your filthy face. Oh wait, I can't even **see **your face! Your stupid hooded shirt covered it. Lili, Mai, remove her hood!" that girl command.

"Hai, Luna sama," the two girls chorused as they forced Laika's hood off.

One of them using the Wind alice to blow off the hood while the other, using the strength alice to hold her back.

"STOP!" a voice boomed.

The crowd and the bullies looked at the voice.

"Ji-Jinno sensei…" Luna stuttered.

Her eyes widen as she saw the lightning formed in Jinno's wand and signaled her two followers to stop.

"You're lucky today." Whispered Luna into Laika's ears.

The crowd and the bullies went away, leaving Jinno sensei and Laika alone.

"Sakura sama, I'm really sorry for their actions," Jinno apologized as he kneeled.

Laika, or rather, Mikan merely shook her head.

"That's okay, Jinno sensei. It's my fault that I dressed like this…" Mikan said softly.

Jinno's eyes soften as he saw Mikan started to sob.

"Anyways, why don't you go back to the dorm rooms first and pack your stuffs again," Jinno stood up and dust his pants as he went to the rubbish bin to pick up her bag.

Mikan stood up, took her bag and entered the dorm building.

Jinno sighed.

"I don't really know why Sakura sama has to do this, why didn't she just nullify the alice?" He then suddenly slap himself. "YEAH RIGHT! WHY AM I SO STUPID! ONLY SAKURAS HAVE THE NULLFICATION ALICE IN THEIR BLOOD LINE! And Sakura sama, wouldn't want people to know that she's …" he sighed and walked off to his first class.

A person came out of the corner.

"Sakura sama, huh?" the figure smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang as the students ran off to their respective classes.

Narumi walked into Class B with a serious face and checked the attendance.

'_Natsume kun didn't come which was expected, but Koizumi san too?" _

Luna walked into the classroom as Narumi started to shout at her.

"KOIZUMI SAN! WHY DID YOU ATTEND CLASS SO LATE!"

Luna merely smirked and sat at her seat.

Narumi sighed.

"Anyways, I heard a news about Lizuki Laika san being bullied again. And to think she just arrived here for two days…"

Iinchou being a good boy he was sighed while some other rolled their eyes and clicked their tongues.

"Class, we can't outcast Laika san! We have to be friendly to her especially this is the first time she came to school since she had been home schooling before!!! And…" Narumi said but cut off by the amethyst-eyed inventor.

"Narumi sensei, I guessed you've said more than enough of information." She stated as she continue with her invention.

The class started to whisper.

"Is there something about Lizuki that we didn't know."

"Tch, Imai san was protecting Lizuki just because they were "best friends"" someone sneered loudly.

Hotaru stood up suddenly causing the chair to shriek.

Everyone silenced.

"Naru, I'm going back to the dorms, count me sick-leave." The inventor said coolly as she exited the room.

The door was opened again though, after Hotaru's exited, and it turned out to be the outcast – Lizuki Laika / Mikan Sakura.

Murmurs started right after Laika went into the class.

Luna stood up and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Narumi sensei, but wouldn't want to be breathing the same air as this geek over there, if not, tell her to change her baggy clothes and her bag, they're disgusting. Anyways, no one ever knew her alice, her talents and the main reason she's in this academy. She's so useless, 'f' off." As she went out of the classroom, followed by her followers.

Mikan lowered her head as most of her classmates also exited the classroom, leaving Narumi and Mikan alone.

"I'm really sorry for their actions Sakura sama, I do not –" he was cut off by Mikan.

"Mikan," she said softly.

"Huh?" Narumi was dumb founded.

"Call me Mikan, it's okay, no one's there to beat you for that…" she said, feeling a bit guilty. The last time a person call her by her name was beaten up badly by her guards which were disguise as pedestrians.

"Okay… Mikan… sama, ehehe… sorry, but I can't just call you casually, after all you're the daughter of the most powerful alice family AND the Japan's richest family – The Sakuras." He explained.

"That's ok, at least you didn't call me by my surname…" chuckled Mikan bitterly.

"Well. I'm really really sorry about their behaviors… hope they didn't offend you…" Narumi looked at her worriedly.

"I'll come as Mikan Sakura, but not too soon, maybe the day after tomorrow, is it ok?"

Narumi smiled. "Of course… and by the way, Serio would like to see you, since you're a special star and all…"

"Hai, and where should that be?"

"In the middle of Northern Forest."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(In the Northern Forest)**

Mikan arrived in the middle of the forest and studied it. Suddenly she sensed a person right in the bush by her right side, she immediately charged towards the bush and found Serio in there.

Serio suddenly attack her with his death alice while Mikan tried to nullify it and successfully stole his alice.

"Are you… Serio sensei, by any chance." She asked, holding his alice stone.

"And you're Sakura sama," he said, and bowed.

"Call me Mikan…" she said.

"Hai, Mikan sama, I see you did a great job in dodging my attack and stealing my alice, and I would like to have it back."

Mikan gestured him to leaned forward, he did so, and the alice stone absorbed in Serio's forehead.

"Thank you, and anyways. Call me Persona sensei when we have a meeting. No one except the teachers and you knew my name. Your code name shall be Shiro Neko and will be paired up with Kuro Neko."

'_He must has a weird obsession of cats._' Mikan thought.

"And your first mission was decided tomorrow, I'll tell you when later on. Last thing, don't act suspiciously assassin-like, or you'll be suspected."

"Hai, I assume you're finished. I shall take my leave now, see you tomorrow, sensei." As she disappeared with her teleportation alice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(The next day)**

"Hey, look! It's that loser again." Some snickered in the crowd as Mikan entered the cafeteria.

She was holding her tray, filled with food.

Suddenly someone pushed her from behind which made her slip and fall to the ground. The tray fall on her head while everyone in the cafeteria laughed.

'_So much for my breakfast time…_' Mikan thought mentally while trying to get rid of the corn flakes which were in her hood and hair now.

"Hey, need some help?" she heard a voice.

Mikan raised her head just to find a strange guy with a star tattoo on his face, but unfortunate to her, her hood slipped off a bit, showing her forehead and her innocent eyes to the guy. The guy blushed a little while pulling her up.

"You shouldn't hide your face with that hood," he whispered.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" the girls in the cafeteria shouted.

"AWWWWWW!! I'M SO JEALOUS OF THAT DORK!"

"Fuck her! She's so ugly, why didn't Tsubasa kun come to me instead?"

"Andou kun is so caring!! KYA~"

"Well, sweetie what's your name?"

Mikan tip-toed to Tsubasa's height and whispered in his ears, "Sakura Mikan,"

Tsubasa smiled and said, "Andou, Andou Tsubasa, and you really shouldn't dress like this, something behind this." He leaned down and whisper, "Sakura sama's face and alice shouldn't be known by other people ne?" He chuckled while teasing the brunette.

Mikan turned red, "Mou, don't call me that,"

"Ne, your voice is beautiful, then why don't you talk instead of doing gestures or whispering?"

Mikan tip-toed again, "It's not the right time yet, I'll tell you, later in the afternoon, meet me at the Sakura Tree," and with that, she walk off to her dorm room to fix herself up.

'_Mikan Sakura eh? So interesting,_' Tsubasa thought as he chuckled a bit. "Sakura tree, eh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

I know you guys might be mad about me creating a new story instead of updating right? I think I'll be doing a one-shot and may post it either tomorrow or on Thurs.

By the way, people who read the fic "**The child Prodigy Mikan Sakura**" , I'm not sure do you know or something, but I've added chapter four, maybe you guys didn't know or you just didn't read and that's final, I'm kinda upset getting only 2 reviews for that chapter, or was it three? I'm not sure do you really want me to update that fic since it seemed like so many people wanted that chapter. Well , I'm not being greedy or something, just upset, well, I'll be updating next week ( **The child Prodigy Mikan Sakura**) So stay tuned!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Cherry blossom and its wings

KYAHA~ Soooooo~ I decided to continue this fic~ LA LA LAAAA~~~~ **[Okies. This author has officially became nut-minded after the mini-hiatus (which.. I didn't tell anyoneeee... XP)]**

Sooo... yeah. The whoooole thing might not make sense. Since I have NO IDEA what I intended to write.. XPPPPPP (SORRRREEEHHHH )

Aaaaand... yeah.. Enjoy? :D

(^- the whole thing is soo... MSN-y ==)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. (Gah. Haven't done this since... i-dunno-when..)

.:Last Chappie:.

Mikan tip-toed again, "It's not the right time yet, I'll tell you, later in the afternoon, meet me at the Sakura Tree," and with that, she walk off to her dorm room to fix herself up.

'_Mikan Sakura eh? So interesting,_' Tsubasa thought as he chuckled a bit. "Sakura tree, eh?"

.: Chapter two ~ Cherry Blossoms and its wings – Meeting under the moonlight:.

Mikan walked to her room smiling a little under her hood. It was the first time she talked to somebody except the teachers or the guards. **[aaand. I tried to stop myself from typing "~~~"s... ]** She changed her baggy pants and loose hoodie into a black spaghetti-strapped top and a pale-pink layered skirt, and put her hair down.

It is now sunset as the brunette walked through the spring garden fulled with blossoming flowers (of course, courtesy of Misaki Sensei) and the golden sprinkle of mother nature. **[oh hell. What's with that.. oh well~~ continue X)] **But there was one tree which was unusual. The cherry blossoms are in a near-to-death situation and the colors turned into brownish pink. She looked at the Sakura Tree full of melancholy as she bowed her head to hide her sadness shown on her face. Tsubasa saw a brunette standing in front of the tree and yelled happily,

''Miiiiiiikkkaaa-" he stopped when the tree suddenly glowed and was surrounded by a warm pink light.

He stood there amazed. 'Beautiful...' he thought, awed by the sight in front of him.

The light dimmed after a minute. Mikan looked at the tree brightly, 'There you go!' The tree has its original soft and gentle pale pink back and one of the cherry blossoms fell and attached to Mikan's soft hair as if it was a return gift.

Mikan smiled, "Arigatou ne,"

She twirled to look at Tsubasa with a smile.

"Yo, Andou kun," she said playfully. Tsubasa's eyes widen. Her hazel eyes, small pink lips, her honey-sweet voice and her perfect body shape.

'Whoa, she's like an angel who fell from the skies above...' He thought while staring at Mikan. **(Well. It's men's nature to say that when they see beauties.. XPP DOESN'T MEAN THAT THE PAIRING WILL BE TSUBAMIKANN! )**

Mikan looked at him uncertainly at his stare as she approached him and slapped his cheeks lightly.

Tsubasa woke up immediately from his dreams and smiled at her. "You're beautiful,"

Mikan's cheeks became a shade darker than her original pink and looked away. "Mou, don't tease me," she said with her lips pouted.

Tsubasa laughed a little and ruffled her hair. "why do you have to hide your face though?" Mikan looked away again, "To not to let other people recognize me..." A hint of sadness was seen from her eyes, "But, I never thought that... the people here are so mean..." She pouted childishly again as Tsubasa patted her head,

"People just like to judge other people by their appearance today, especially in this academy, Mikan," He said softly.

Mikan nodded. "Oh well, just for a few more days though," She smiled widely at Tsubasa. Tsubasa's eyes widen. "Eh?" Mikan stuck her tongue out a little and walked off to the swing nearby.

"Tsubasa senpai, you know what?" She swung a little and closed her eyes, enjoying the evening breeze. "Hmm..?" Tsubasa smiled looking into the innocence of her eyes. Mikan stopped for a while, thinking. "Nah. I'll just tell you later." She smiled and walked away.

Tsubasa's eyes widen, "Wait! You..." Mikan turned to him questioningly. "What..? I'm just going to the canteen to grab my dinner..." She said.

Tsubasa sighed. "You didn't have your disguise on." Mikan's eyes widen. "OH YEAHHH!" "Tsubasa sighed and shook his head. "Oh well, whatever." Mikan said, sticking her tongue out childishly, and hooked around his arm and walked to the canteen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The canteen was filled of people, cat fights of girls and mini food fights between small bunches of boys were seen everywhere. Mikan smiled while Tsubasa is glaring at anyone who seemed to have perverted thoughts running through their puny minds. Tsubasa was already treating Mikan as his own little sister and he's NOT going to let ANYONE hurt or touch his beloved sister.

Mikan found a small unoccupied table in the corner, they both got their dinner and went towards it. While they were walking towards it, everyone was looking at this mysterious beauty who just popped up out of nowhere and she just happened to be holding the arm of one of the top five hotties in the academy.

Girls are glaring with jealousy clearly shown in their eyes, and guys, well, they're just being guys and went examining this beauty's body and face. Wolf-whistling were heard as Tsubasa glared them quiet.

The two ate quietly in their seats while everyone went silent all of a sudden and watched them.

Mikan suddenly looked over Tsubasa's dinner.

"Hey hey hey hey heyyy!" She yelled softly all of a sudden with her eyes sparkling.

Tsubasa looked up, "What..?" He asked smiling. Mikan looked at the piece of strawberry on the chocolate cake as dessert and stared at it. Hard. Tsubasa smiled knowingly and sent that piece of strawberry into Mikan's mouth. Mikan's eyes widen as she devours the piece of strawberry, and smiled brightly, "It's so good!"

Tsubasa smiled also as he continued eating his dinner. Other students' eyes widen at the scene. Jealousy became stronger in the air.

Suddenly, a student yelled out loudly, "I KNOW WHO SHE IS!" Other students started whispering the word "who" curiously. "SHE'S SAKURA MIKAN!"

Whispers became louder and louder by each second as Tsubasa got worried and looked at Mikan, but she was only eating her dinner happily, totally oblivious of what was happening, Tsubasa sweat dropped at this.

After she finishes her meal, she looked up to Tsubasa happily and stuck her tongue out, "whoops, busted!" She smiled as she held Tsubasa's hands and used the teleportation alice and went away from the chaos, and ended up in the garden again. "Ah~ It's sooo much quieter here!" she said cheerfully.

"Your personality changed a lot chibi-chan, I thought you're supposed to be shy and quiet," Tsubasa said jokingly. "Because it's you." Mikan replied quietly. "Huh..?" Tsubasa was dumb-founded. Mikan sat on the swing once again and looked at the moonlight, and turned to him smiling, "I feel happy around you," She said. Tsubasa smiled, "of course, i'm your "onii chan" after all." He said proudly. Mikan smiled, "Thank you." Tsubasa ruffled her hair lightly and smiling, "No prob, chibi chan."

Tsubasa yawned a bit, "Hey Mikan, I'm going back to the dorm, are you going back?"

Mikan shook her head a bit, "goodnight, senpai,"

She replied smiling and used the teleportation alice to send him back to his room. She swung on the swing a bit and looked at the moon. "Ne, Okaa san, otou san, I met a new friend today," she said quietly and asked the wind to report it to her parents.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, our daughter," The wind replied, Mikan smiled.

A pair of crimson eyes were staring at the goddess in the middle of the garden. Mikan stood up, sighed contently, "Okies, time to go back," after snapping her fingers, she disappeared.

_'Who the hell is she...'_ the crimson-eyed lad thought as he jumped down from the sakura tree and walked back slowly, and quietly, thinking about the mysterious beauty.

**... …. AUTHOR's NOTE... …**

YO! I'M BACKIES WITH THE NEWEST CHAPPIE OF AXA~~ seriously, I have no idea what the fuck i'm writing. It's …. ugh. Just yeah. If I made no sense at all in this chappie, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE tell me where's wrong and i'll change it.. =.= I feel guilty. I'm the author of this story. AAAAAND YET I have no idea whatever happened. I DID read the first chapter OVER AND OVER AGAIN but then I have NO IDEA whatever I wanted to write before. I'm really really really sorry for updating after one and a half year.. XPPPPPPP Sooooo~~~~ I'll be posting the next chapter... soon XPPPPPPP Hope you enjoyed this storyyyy~~~ X)))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
